This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to determine how much variability in the heat shock response to exercise is attributable to the subject's environmental exposures and activity in the time prior to an exercise stress. Specifically, we are examining what effect controlling subject activity and diet will have on the coefficient of variation seen in our results. We hypothesize that increasing control of subject activity and diet will significantly decrease the coefficient of variation. This information will be used in the design of future studies that will assess HSP response in patients with End Stage Renal Disease and Alzheimer's Disease.